danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
Aisha Belka
|Status = Alive |Magic = Hell Kaios |Weapon = Great Podao Zaga |Light Novel = Volume 7}} Aisha Belka (アイシャ・ベルカ) is a member of the Hermes Familia and a former member of the Ishtar Familia. Appearance Aisha has brown skin and wears clothing reminiscent of a dancer. Personality Aisha is reliable and is known to adopt a sisterly attitude to those she decides to support. Her character is very respectable and is known for her courage, and she has a friendly relationship with Haruhime. After saving Haruhime the first time, Ishtar charmed her, making her unable to disobey the Goddess even if the orders conflicted with Aisha's own personal convictions. Once Ishtar returned to Heaven, she returned to normal. Plot Volume 7 As Bell chased after Hermes around a corner, he almost ran into Aisha. Bell tried to run but Aisha stopped him and pulled him close to her, remarking that he had a face that turned her on. Other Amazonesses crowded around and tried to take him after they recognized him but Aisha declared that he was hers before dragging him off to the Ishtar Familia home, the Belit Babili. Once there the Aisha and the crowd of Amazonesses look Bell over as Ishtar arrived and wondered what was happening. The Amazonesses tried to hide him to Ishtar wouldn't take him but she rejected him saying that she had a guest coming already. Once Ishtar left, Aisha and the others try to resume what they started but this time Phryne Jamil appeared and demanded that they hand Bell over to her. They refused and got into an argument before they decided that whoever caught Bell first would take him. A few days later a quest came to the Hestia Familia, supposedly from the merchants for a reward of 1,000,000 valis. Hestia, Lili, and Welf were unsure of whether to accept but Bell and Mikoto wanted to accept it for the money to free Haruhime. The group traveled down to the Dungeon only to be ambushed by the Ishtar Familia. Lili and Welf were separated as Bell and Mikoto were captured. Both were taken back to the Ishtar Familia home, however Phryne disobeyed Ishtar's orders and made off with Bell with the intent to eat him. Fortunately Haruhime rescued him and helped him escape once again. Near the outskirts they met up with Mikoto who asked her if the ritual with the Killing Stone was true. At that point, Aisha arrived to take back Haruhime and also explained it to them. They couldn't believe it and Aisha told Bell that he didn't look like someone that could throw everything away to save some, leaving with Haruhime. Bell and Mikoto retreated for a little while and decided to rescue Haruhime no matter what the cost was. Bell and Mikoto split up to attack the Ishtar Familia home. Bell would attract as much as he could to himself while Mikoto would rescue Haruhime. Bell forced his way through the main entrance using Firebolt and led as many of the Amazonesses away from Mikoto as possible. However, while running he encountered Phryne and Aisha. He tried to run and fight against Phryne but was quickly overpowered and surrounded by Aisha and her Barbelas. Ishtar appeared and ordered the Amazonesses to go to the Killing Stone while she dealt with Bell. Bell and Ishtar argued over Haruhime on how she was treated which. She ordered Tammuz to hold Bell down while she stripped, intent on making Bell her own. However, she was shocked when she saw that he was unaffected by her charm. She ordered Tammuz to uncover his status and saw the effects of Realis Phrase on his back. Bell took advantage of the opportunity to run away while Ishtar was shocked, causing her to order Tammuz to catch him. Bell made his way down to the Killing Stone ritual area and destroyed the Killing Stone to save Haruhime. Phryne ordered the Amazonesses to attack Bell, however Haruhime assisted him by using Uchidenokozuchi to raise his level. With his strength at Level 4 or higher, Bell went on a rampage against the Barbelas and fought them back, even managing to land a hit on Phryne. However, Phryne became enraged that he injured her face and decided to kill him. The two fought for a while until Ottar appeared which allowed Bell to run back to the ritual area where Haruhime was located. Once there he found Aisha next to Haruhime. She questioned Bell's determination to save Haruhime and decided to test it. Bell let the effects of the Uchidenokozuchi leave his body before facing Aisha. The two fought for a while before Bell won with a point blank Firebolt. Volume 9 After accepting Hestia's request, the three of them thought about the dangers. Traveling to the 19th floor with three members could be dangerous and could take more than a day when adding in the investigation time. Bell ultimately decided to try and recruit Ryuu into their party and headed to the Hostess of Fertility. As he received his lunch from Syr, Bell stared at Ryuu, causing her to ask if there was something on her face. Bell tried negotiating with Ryuu to help them, though unfortunately she had to reject his request because of work. However, before she could finish, Aisha appeared and wondered what they were doing in front of the Hostess of Fertility. He explained the situation to Aisha and she was willing to accept their request in exchange to have sex with Bell since she didn't get the chance during Haruhime's incident. Ryuu coldly rejected her offer and warned her to not try anything inappropriate. Aisha thought that she was interested in Bell herself but Ryuu told her that he already had a wife, much to his surprise. Aisha was surprised, however she claimed that she had a younger sister like girl that was already promised to Bell, though Ryuu refused to believe it. She told Ryuu that she would taste Bell first while Ryuu would start with holding hands, causing Ryuu to tell her that she couldn't leave him in the hands of those with low character and told her to get lost. Ryuu decided to take the day off from work to accompany Bell's party into the dungeon to protect his virginity. Aisha bought any necessary equipment on the way to the Babel. While Bell watched Aisha fight, he remembered asking her earlier along with Haruhime which Familia she joined but she simply told them that it was a secret. Lili noticed that Aisha had leveled to Level 4 to which she revealed that after her loss to Bell she had trained relentlessly in the dungeon. Ryuu also recognized who Aisha was as she defeated several monsters and the two complimented each other. At that moment, an Almirage caught Bell off guard, forcing him down to the ground with its attack. Ryuu quickly saved him, although he knew that he needed to focus. The fear of attacking a monster and realizing that it was a monster similar to Wiene made him worry, making him not be able to focus as much as he should have. The party made it to the Rivira within three hours. Once there, Bell and Welf made an excuse to leave while Lili stayed with Ryuu and Aisha. Volume 10 The afternoon after the attack on Rivira, Aisha visited Ryuu at the Hostess of Fertility in order to inform her of the details. While Arnya and Chloe were worried that Ryuu had gotten herself into some trouble, the Amazoness led her outside, where she revealed all of the information she'd been given. When Ryuu wondered why she was being told this, Aisha brought Bell's name up, and explained that she had joined the Hermes Familia. She further revealed that the Ikelos Familia might be connected to Evilus, a group Ryuu had fought with a number of times as a member of the Astraea Familia. Ryuu accepted her request but then became curious as to why Aisha was doing all of this for Bell, prompting her to mention that she had a debt she owed to him. Not entirely convinced, Ryuu asked if that was really all there was, causing Aisha to dodge her question. Both women then left to prepare for the trip to help Bell. A while after, before Bell could leave with the Ganesha Familia to Rivira, he heard the members of the Hestia Familia call his name. Turning to look, he saw them appear from the crowd. He silenced them with a willful gaze, asking for their approval to go with the party, which he received from Hestia. Off to the side, Asfi was surprised to see that Ryuu was coming with them, nonetheless she still handed her a Hades Hat to turn herself invisible, quickly chasing after the Ganesha Familia soon after. Arriving on the 18th Floor, the group saw the ruins of Rivira, and Ilta directed everyone's attention to the flying Xenos who were on their way to the eastern side of the floor. Shakti ordered Modaka to take a handful of people to Rivira while she would take everyone else to the forest to follow the armed monsters. Upon reaching the forest, Shakti's group was shocked to see the Xenos fighting monsters, though they quickly prepared to tame them. Inside a bush overlooking the battle, Ryuu, Asfi, and Aisha analyzed the situation, with Ryuu commenting that the Xenos were used to battle, noting that the Lizardman, Harpy, and Gargoyle seemed to be the strongest out of all of them. Asfi ordered the other two to not join the battle, however both ignored her words, leaving to join the battle after dumping the Hades Hats they had been wearing, causing an annoyed Asfi to recover the items. With Ryuu and Aisha's assistance, Shakti's group began to fight back. A little ways away, as Bell was fighting a Lamia, his hood was ripped off, revealed his appearance to everyone around. Immediately, Lyd set his sights on him, demanding to know why he was there, all the while removing him from the battle. Back at the battlefield, Asfi was horrified the scene in front of her, all members other than Ryuu and Aisha annihilated by the Black Minotaur Xenos. The three of them proceeded to fight the Minotaur, though Aisha and Asfi were quickly defeated by the monster, leaving Ryuu to fight the Xenos on her own. While fighting the Xenos, Ryuu felt that the Minotaur was simply trying to prove that it was the strongest, having an intense desire to win. After a while, jut as it was about to bring its double bladed axe on her, the Xenos heard the cry of a monster from within the forest, ignoring her and leaving her behind to join it. Navigation Category:Adventurers Category:Level 4